


Soothing Change

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Cute, Cute Ending, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internship, Marriage, Meeting Again, Meeting Years Later, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Burrow, Years Later, dragon tamers, romania - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: The way she reveled in silence, it took his breath away.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Soothing Change

Charlie Weasley was the type of man that liked to work alone, particularly when it came to his dragons. There was a sort of ease and peace that came to him as he would take care of them; it was like nothing else mattered in the world.. which is why he didn't have time for romance, much to his mother's dismay. He really didn't mind being alone: he had his dragons, he had his family, he had his friends. Why should he be required to have more? If it happened, so be it, but it wasn't something he was searching for. 

That's why Gabrielle Delacour took him by such a surprise.

The last time he had seen her was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and she was only a child. She was nothing he would ever even consider. But years had passed and now she was his intern, and God... everything about her was forbidden, but she was so intriguing and she was oddly just like him.

_The way she reveled in silence, it took his breath away._

The dragons loved her, the other interns loved her, his family loved her, but not for being Charlie's partner but for being Fleur's little sister. His sister in-law looked at her as if she was an angel, but to Charlie, she was so much more than that. She was the pivotal moment in his life he didn't know he had been waiting for.

* * *

He remembered when he met Gabrielle once again for the first time like it was yesterday. She had arrived for her first day as an intern. Charlie had not been told who his intern would be, just that he was in charge of her. Charlie grumbled to himself in silence at the prospect of having to watch over someone else as they worked, but he would never disappoint his boss.

The dragons were wild that day, and Charlie was struggling to calm them down. That wasn't usual for him, and it was incredibly frustrating. He was muttering curses under his breath when she came around the corner.

She was eighteen and fresh out of Beauxbatons. Her long blonde hair was no longer in pigtails, but it was down to her waist and flowing freely. Her blue eyes were sparkling at her new career prospect, and she had a shy smile on her face.

"Charlie?" She asked, "Is that you?"

Charlie turned the corner then and heard her french accent. He thought it was Fleur at first glance, but then he realized it was little Gabrielle Delacour, and now she was a woman.

His mouth became dry as he realized how attractive she now was; she was even more beautiful than her sister, in his eyes, but he pushed those thoughts down.

"Gabrielle?" He responded, "I can't believe you are my new intern."

She chuckled lightly under her breath and approached him and the dragon he was trying calm down. She brushed her hand against its scales, and it suddenly sat down in obedience. Charlie swore he heard the dragon _coo_ in response to her. Stunned, he turned to face her. Her eyes were closed as she pet the dragon, and Charlie was sure he could hear her calm heartbeat against his erratic one.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He was at a loss for words, and then she looked up at him and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked.

 _You're remarkable_ , he thought, but he replied differently.

"I have been trying to calm him down all morning and he wouldn't obey, but you just came in here and-"

Her eyes turned playful then and she joked, "Well, it appears you might be learning from me rather than the other way around."

He just chuckled back, but he knew she was right. She was about to turn his world upside down.

* * *

Two years had passed as she worked as his intern; that's how long it took to become an independent dragon tamer. Her graduation day brought along a certain sadness as Charlie handed her her diploma.

 _"You did it,"_ he said under his breath, and he knew only she could hear him. Their family and friends clapped and cheered around them as Gabrielle put her arms around him in an embrace.

"All because of you," she whispered back.

Chills ran up his spine and he closed his eyes as he inhaled her perfume. It smelled of vanilla, and he was sure now that it would be the only smell he would smell in a love potion. 

Their friendship had blossomed over the years to where they were spending all their free time together, but nothing had progressed past friendship. Charlie knew it would be looked down upon if it did. She was so much younger, but in his mind, he knew she was a woman now. She could make her own choices, but he wouldn't push it. 

"Want to watch the stars with me tonight?" She asked him as she pulled away. 

All he could do was nod as the rest of their family ran up to them with their embraces.

* * *

Charlie found a way to be seated on top of the Burrow to look at the stars. He was the only Weasley child that even attempted this and had been for years. If his mother had ever found out, he would be dead, even now that he was an independent adult who was only visiting because of Gabrielle's recent successes.

But Gabrielle knew his secret, and she joined him exactly five minutes before midnight.

She laid down against the roof and Charlie laid back as well. He tried to look up only at the stars, but he couldn't help but glance over at her. Her blonde hair was splayed out against the roof and her cheeks were flushed with the cold. Charlie had an overwhelming urge to grab her hand, but he clenched his fists instead.

"I'm so happy I get to continue working with you," she told him, "I'm so fortunate I was offered a position in Romania."

Charlie smiled at the thought. It took his boss a lot of convincing to hire on a brand new tamer, but Gabrielle had proven herself. He couldn't imagine his life without her now; even if he couldn't have her, he wanted her around. He would even endure watching her get married to a Romanian man if it meant she would always be his best friend.

 _I couldn't bear to have you leave,_ he wanted to tell her, but instead he said, "You deserve it."

She glanced over at him to meet his eyes, and she was smiling. Gabrielle always seemed to be smiling, as though there was nothing in life that was negative or could even attempt to touch her. He wish he had that mindset and skill.

They didn't say anything then, but they continued to look at each other. Charlie tried hard not to let his adoration for her show, but it must have slipped in that moment, because he watched her blush and blink.

"What is it?" She asked him quietly.

He cleared his throat and looked up at the sky now to avoid her gaze, "N-nothing." 

She scooted closer to him and nudged her shoulder against his own, "You're such a bad liar," she teased.

He dared to turn his head to face her again. She was still looking at him, and it surprised him to see that her eyes had softened. He could feel her hot breath against his cheek, and he felt goosebumps rise on his arms. She must of noticed, because her warm hand was now rubbing his forearm.

"You're cold," she whispered. He nodded. He was unable to speak with her touching him.

"Charlie-" she started.

"Yes?" He managed to ask. His throat was dry with yearning.

"Have you ever considered getting married?"

He watched her flush with embarrassment. He thought it was a random question to ask, especially since he had never dated anyone and she was aware of that. He knew he would never marry anyone now, especially after meeting her.

"I-" He started, but she interrupted him.

"It was a stupid question, forget it."

"Don't be embarrassed," he reassured her, "I just never had an interest before."

"Before?" She pressed.

He had slipped. _Shit._

He took a shaky breath. Rather than answer her with words, his left hand cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes at the sensation. 

It was like time slowed down as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He knew he shouldn't, but in that moment, the world and their views didn't matter. All that matter was them. _This._

She kissed him back and deepened the kiss to his surprise. He felt his beard scratch her bare cheeks, and she pulled away giggling.

Breathless, he asked, "Why are you laughing?"

She was so beautiful when she laughed. He couldn't look away.

"Your whiskers were tickling me," she told him, "And.. and this is all I could have wanted." 

Charlie smiled as he leaned forward again. They kissed the whole night up there on the rooftop. He would never let her go again.

* * *

Three more years had passed since the night on the roof with silent love declarations. Gabrielle was still in Romania, and not only was she working with Charlie, she was also living with him. He had proposed two months ago, and their wedding was in preparation at the Burrow.

They were to wed the next morning, and Charlie could feel every nerve in his body ignite with excitement. His family had been accepting of their relationship, and his mother was ridiculously thrilled. Their age difference didn't matter, all that mattered was their happiness.

Charlie had been told for years it was bad luck to see your future bride the night before your wedding, but he couldn't resist. They decided to sneak out of the Burrow and meet back on the roof like the night that changed everything. 

Gabrielle was wearing her usual flannel pajamas and Charlie was cuddled up in his robe. She sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

They looked up at the stars and didn't say anything. There was nothing to say, because they both knew that everything had finally fallen into place.

Charlie interlocked their fingers and kissed her forehead as they bid farewell.

She was Gabrielle Delacour for one last night; she was the girl that came in as Charlie's intern with the soothing nature that could even calm a dragon with one touch.

Tomorrow, she was going to be Gabrielle Weasley, the wife he never expected to have.


End file.
